Law or Code? What's the Difference?
by Syrene the Silver Angel
Summary: Have you ever heard of a pirate who had acctually followed the royal rules? Me neither. That's what makes meeting this new kid's introduction to the trade so interesting...
1. hey look, it's FishGirl!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Carribean

...How long has this been bouncing around in my head?

...wait...why would you know?

...don't answer that question...

----------------------------------

**Part 1**

The hot Caribbean sun shone down on the _Black Pearl_ with the intensity of hellfire. There was no wind to cool the baking crew and the sea was calm. There was no land in sight.

And it had been going on for three bloody days!

Captin Jack Sparrow had lain on the deck, empty rum bottle in hand, for most of the day sleeping. His crew was a similar mess, though some had the sense to strip off shirts and excess layers. Some even prayed for wind when they felt up to it. It was dead quiet, only the soft splash of the water against the_'Pearl's_ hull was heard. Anna Maria knew that if this kept up, someone was going to go _sane._

Unlike the rest of the crew, Anna Maria worked hard at entertaining herself. She sang songs to herself, she organized the lower decks, and she invented a game involving Jack's sleeping form and her hand, all the while keeping an eye on their surroundings, just in case the royal navy found them in this hopeless state.

But the waters' surface remained empty, and there's only so long slaping Jack into a wakeful state is entertaining. She had only now become bored of singing 'A Pirates Life for Me', seeing as it was just about as bad as being married. She leaned against the deck rail and starred at the sea, hoping for a miricle that wouldn't come.

It was a miricle, but not necessarily a good one.

Something apeared on the water in the distance. At first, Anna though she was seeing things, but then the wind kicked up and she ran to the Captin, yelling, "We've got wind, boys!"

Before the half asleep captin could react, Anna snatched his spyglass from him and focused on the from. It was a ship, but not just any ship.

No flags, no banners, and an odd shade of color, it seemed to be a pirate ship. Of course, by now, Jack was on his feet and snatching his spy glass back.

"What're you lookin' a'?"

She pointed towards the rival ship. "It's a ship, Cap'in, and she's not showin' any flags."

-:-:-:-

The wind whipped her hair into her eyes, making the task at hand rather difficult. She faced three huge men, each with his own sword or gun.Their only job was to keep her from doing anything stupid, but the start of that failing was when they forced her into a 'corner' backed by a rail; the only thing keeping her from open water.

Slight problem with the pirate crews' plan was that she liked water, and fish, and the aqua color for that matter. She smiled knowingly before leaping off the side of the ship. She had seen the ship in the distance and had a feeling things were about to get violent. She started to swim powerfully towards the other ship, forcing herself not to laugh as the ship she just escaped became much louder. A ransome ain't much good when you're missing the hostage.

-------------------------------------

Not my best begining, but who ever said I was good at writing?

...wait...that's another question I don't want answered.

R&R!!


	2. Meeting the Captain

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

A/n-- Alrighty! Here's the next bit of my little story! I hope you enjoy it!

Jounouchi: Hey! Why aren't you working on our story??

Me: Yours already has 6 chapters, sweetheart, and if you don't go back _now_ I'll lock you in Naraku's tower, surrounded by his miasma. How's that sound?

Jounouchi: (sigh) you can be so mean sometimes, you know that? (Walks away sadly)

Me: don't worry, you'll thank me later! (Jounouchi disappears from sight) sorry about that, my loyal readers. That was a wolf demon from 'Animal I Have Become'. Just ignore him, and his brother, Renkura, if he decides to show up. They can be a jealous pair. Anyhow, on to this story, as it is in the foremost of my thoughts at the moment.

----------------------------------

**Part 2**

The _'Pearl_ moved slowly, but on it's' deck, the crew were as lively as an ant hill. The approaching _Marauder, _as she was called, also looked like an ant hill, with ants twice the size of normal ones. Jack watched the ship through his spyglass, trying to decide between fleeing and fighting.

The question was put out of his thoughts when a sailor called, "Man-er, woman over board!"

At first, Jack thought Anna Maria had been swept off deck, but found she was, once again, snatching the spyglass out of his hands.

"Shouldn' you be over there, wi' the other pulling the poor lass on board."

"No. you go. I'll keep an eye on the _Marauder;_ you can hardly stand as it is."

Jack grumbled something completely inaudible as he made his way toward the crowd that had gathered around the new passenger. He pushed his way through the crowd in annoyance.

"Get back to work, you lazy dogs!" he yelled, clearing the area almost instantly. The girl who had been pulled aboard was leaning on the rail, wringing the water from her golden hair. She wore old, tattered white trousers and a torn red shirt that no longer covered her stomach.

"I hope you don't mind the intrusion, Captain, but I was rather short of choices with those other pirates." She said, flinging her hair over her shoulder, spattering Jacks face with salt water.

"As long as you pull your own weight, I don' mind."

She nodded and smiled at him. "So, what do I do first?"

-:-:-:-:-

The _Marauder's _ crew was having nothing less than hell from their Captain. While they scurried around the deck, getting all the preparations for battle completed, the Captain hollered orders at them.

"Kill the crew, steal their cargo, I don't care as long as I get the girl!!!!"

------------------------------------

A/n--ahh….finally some violence…of sorts. I'm looking foreword to the next chapter as much as you are!

Renkura: Are you coming back to us now?

Me: do you remember what I said earlier?

Jounouchi: (starts dragging Renkura away) no worries, Sky, I've got him!

Chick from this story: Wow…how'd you come up with these guys?

Me: (pats girls arm) I have no idea, honey.


	3. The ExLady of the court

_Disclaimer: I don't own POTC_

_a/n---it's been a while since I've updated, I know, and I'm sorry about that. But I've been occupied with another story lately, and it's rolling pretty good. So here's another bit to this story!_

**Part Three**

Jack wasn't one to argue when it came to offered help. Especially since he had just made his desision. He pointed to Anna Maria. "Go to 'er for yer orders."

"Can do, Captain!" She skipped over to the darker woman in an almost child-like fashion. Then Jack rasied his voice so the whole crew could hear.

"Gibbs, get us out of here!"

She looked back at the captain when he yelled his orders to run. Smart thing to do, as far as she was concerned. The _Muradur_ was no ladies ship.

She reached the woman who the captain had told her to go to. "Excuse me, miss. Captain told me to report to you."

"Did 'e? Well, tell me all you can about the _muradur_."

"She's got two rows of guns and a damned big crew. They like to raid and get their gold off ransomes, and ain't exactly easy to beat."

"Ransomes?"

"Personal expirence."

"Oh. Now go hide in the captains cabin, alright?"

She sighed. "Fine."

"What's your name again?"

"Scarlet, but I prefer ocean colors, if anyone asks."

"Scarlet...are ye some lady of the court?"

"Used to be. Now excuse me while I go hide in the captain's quarters."

_a.n---talk about short and pointless...oh well, now you know who you're dealing with! Review please!_


End file.
